Government of Fascist Canada
The Government of the Greater Canadian Federation takes the form of a totalitarian fascist regime with virtually no separation of powers. Its foundations lie in the fuhrerprinzip (leader principle) and the universal implementation of National Socialism. "The Primacy" is the epitome of political power in Canada and vests with the Prime Minister, currently Rudolph Fields. The Prime Minister's likely successor is not a member of government, but the Chairman of the Fascist Party's Central Committee, currently Marcus Turner. The Fascist Party controls every aspect of Canadian government, with all legislation being promulgated through the Central Committee. Canada does not have a separate judiciary, legislature or executive branch. Rather, the massive government bureaucracy is divided horizontally, with the Prime Minister and the Primacy at the top, and the cabinet ministries at the bottom, which must implemented law and the PM's directives. Judicial functions reside with the courts which are part of the relevant cabinet ministries. The highest court of appeal in Canada is the Prime Minister's Office on Judicial Affairs (OJA), which is led by the Chief Justice of Canada. As stated above, legislative power resides with the Fascist Party's Central Committee. The Prime Minister is both head of state and head of government, and has final authority in all matters relating to State affairs. The Primacy The Primacy is the apex of political leadership in Canada, and revolves around the Office of the Prime Minister. According to the fuhrerprinzip, a legal concept which originated and was developed in Germany under Adolf Hitler, the Prime Minister is the source of and sole keeper of sovereignty in the Federation, and his directives take precedence over all other written law, including legislation, regulations and judicial decisions. The Primacy concerns itself mainly with ensuring the Prime Minister's policies are implemented, and with the Prime Minister's personal and political affairs. It consists of four divisions, which will be discussed below. *'Office of the Prime Minister: '''The Prime Minister's Office consists of the Prime Minister himself and his immediate support staff. The leader of the PM's office is known as the Head Aide to the Primacy, who functions as the Prime Minister's chief assistant, secretary and advisor. **Rudolph Fields (Prime Minister) **Ryan Brewer (Head Aide to the Primacy) *'Office of State Affairs: The Office of State Affairs is the backbone of the Primacy, and is led by a chief of staff. The OSA filters the orders and directives of the Prime Minister down to the cabinet ministries and their subordinates, and ensures that such directives are complied with to the PM's satisfaction. The OSA further acts as a type of "internal affairs board" for the entirety of the State government. Corruption within the civil service and political class are dealt with on an administrative level by the OSA before being referred to the Special Police Directorate for execution. **Jeffrey Behr (Chief of Staff for State Affairs) *'Office of Political Affairs: '''The Office of Political Affairs is the civil cooperation branch of the Primacy. The core mandate of the OPA is to ensure that Canadian National Socialism is implemented at the base level of Canada's society; therefore, it mainly liaises with the civil society. The OPA and the Fascist Party's upper echelons are entwined and mostly act as one. The Office of Political Affairs is led by a chief of staff. **Logan Weldly (Chief of Staff for Political Affairs) *'Office of Economic and Social Affairs: 'The Office of Economic and Social Affairs is the Prime Minister's financial support branch. It assists the PM in formulating financial and welfare policy and coordinates with the cabinet ministries responsible for their implementation. Canada's leading economists and sociologists work within the OESA. The OESA is also led by a chief of staff. **Robert Spino (Chief of Staff for Economic and Social Affairs) *'Prime Minister's Office on Judicial Affairs: 'The Office on Judicial Affairs (OJA) is Canada's highest court of appeal, and is led by the Chief Justice. **Doug Parker (Chief Justice of Canada) Headquarters The Primacy is located in the building of the same name (''The Primacy) in Albion City on Capital Island. The Primacy stands at the northeastern side of National Square, sharing the square with the Ministry of War and Defense, the Ministry of Law and Order, the Fascist Party Headquarters and the Grand Cathedral of the Federation Church of God. The building was designed by John Mews, with construction commencing in August 1957. The large neoclassically-styled building was completed three years later and had its grand opening on 1 January 1960, as a "new year's present to Canada". The Primacy has two floors above ground, including the ground floor, and two below. It houses the above mentioned offices which support the Prime Minister. Cabinet *'''Ministry of War and Defense: The Ministry of War and Defense is considered to be the most important department in the Canadian government. The National Socialist ideology of Canada establishes war and the military as great unifying and strengthening foundations to a strong national society. The MWD employs more civil servants than any other government agency, and is headquartered on National Square, Albion City. **Office of the Minister **Canadian Armed Forces **Military Development Corporation ***Canadian Combat Aerospace Industries (CCAI) ***Canadian Tank and Armored Car Company (CTAC) ***Canadian Arms Corporation (CanArms) **Society for Military Veterans' Welfare **Court Martial Board *'Ministry of Law and Order' **Office of the Minister **Urban Police Directorate **Rural Police Directorate **Special Police Directorate **Canadian Association of the Bar **Criminal Court **Court of Political Offenses *'Ministry of Foreign Dealings' **Office of the Minister *'Ministry of Culture and Moral Guidance' **Office of the Minister **Canadian Press Council **Federation Church of God **National Women's League **Family Court **Court of Moral Offenses *'Ministry of Communications and Postal Services' **Office of the Minister **Canadian Broadcasting Corporation **Broadcasting Censorship Office **Canadian Postal Services *'Ministry of Education' **Office of the Minister **Board of Education **Education Policy Coordination Office **University Oversight Board **School districts ***School District for Arcand ***School District for the North ***School District for Hudson ***School District for Macdonald ***School District for Rupertsland ***School District for Nova Germania **School District for the Alaskan Occupied Zone **School District for the Greenlandic Occupied Zone *'Ministry of Economics' **Office of the Minister **Guild of Business and Enterprise **State Labor Directorate **Special Bureau (Economic Crimes) **Wealth Distribution Office **Land Trusts Office *'Ministry of Agriculture and Nutrition' **Office of the Minister **Office of the National Agricultural Plan **Canada Foods Corporation **Canadian Pharmaceuticals (CanPharm) *'Ministry of Transportation and Infrastructure' **Office of the Minister **Department of Urban Planning **Transportation Development Corporation **Public Works Coordination Office *'Office of Pact Affairs' **Kevin Yerkes (Consul General to the Mutual Nationalist Pact) **Neil Loyd (Vice Consul General to the Mutual Nationalist Pact) See also *Canada *Fascist Party (Fascist Canada) Category:Fascist Canada